Wolf in Sheeps Clothing
by Idontneedthegunjohn
Summary: Ash & Misty are trying to get to the nearest village. But they're being watched...


**Wolf in Sheeps Clothing**

_by BennetsChainMail_

The two figures walked side by side along the dirt path. Trees lined both sides and had shed their blossoms, littering the road with gentle, delicate colour. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning its retreat to the horizon, filling the sky with a deep red, almost forboding hue. The two figures walked in unison, but most definately apart.

'We'd better hurry up or we'll never make it to the next village before dark. I don't know about you but I don't want to be stuck out here. Especially with all the stories going around' Said Misty.

Her slender frame, auburn hair and soft blue eyes camouflaged her nature. Fierce, combatative, confrontational and never afraid of a fight. Something about this area made her uneasy.

'Stop worrying Misty. We don't need to rush. We're prepared for anything! All we need is our wits, skill and our Pokemon and everything will be fine!' Lamented Ash.

Ash was a far simpler character. His determined, cocky exterior masked nothing. He was as easy to read as a book and was always looking for a challenge, which mostly got him in to trouble. His motives for being this way were another story however.

'But they'll all be tired from the competition! Plus most of them are wounded. We need to get to a nurse station and get them seen to'  
Misty had a sense of urgency in her voice. The way the light cast uneasy shadows across the path made her giddy.  
'No way! Pikachu is ready for anything! I'm ready for anything!' Proclaimed Ash.  
'We shouldn't have to rely on our pokemon all the time to defend us. I don't know, ever since Brock disappeared things haven't been the same. He was a proper man. He could have sorted any situation out without pokemon'.  
'I know I know. I miss him too. He was a good buddy. But we still don't know what happened to him or where he is. I guess we've just got to move on'.

Misty looked solemnly at the ground passing beneath her, crushing the blossoms underfoot. Ash gave her a quizzical look as she stopped.  
'What's the matter Misty? You don't trust me? We're friends, partners. We've got each others backs... Haven't we?'.

'I trust you Ash. It's just, the stories. The murders. You think something happened to him? If it can happen to him, what chance have we got?'.

Misty's eyes were welling up and her pale complexion was giving way to the same forboding red as the sky.  
'Those stories are just that. Stories. I'm sure he just went off chasing some pretty girls like he always does and lost us. We might even bump in to him in the next town'. Reasured Ash.

Misty looked up at him with teary eyes.  
'Do, do you think i'm pretty, Ash?'  
Ash was taken back. He didn't expect the question and it hit him like like swift jab to the jaw. He was speachless.  
'Whu...what do you mean?'. He stuttered.  
'I mean what I said. Do you think i'm pretty? Do you find me attractive?'  
Her deep blue eyes pierced him like a freezing knife and strangely, he liked it.  
'Well...sure. I think you're very...nice...'. He ventured uneasily. Catching pokemon and battling fellow poke-masters was a walk in the park compared to this.  
'Only nice?'. She approached him and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace, almost like a snake enveloping its prey.  
He reciprocated, she felt good. Firm but with an underlying warmth and softness.  
'I...i think you're amazing. I've always had a thing for you if i'm honest. I never thought you felt the same way'.  
Misty sighed. She felt safe now in Ash's warm, slightly sweaty embrace.

Little did they know they were being watched from the trees. A tall, dark figure observed them with dastardly intent and lustful want. The figure cracked its knuckles and drew a breath before squatting down, ready to pounce.

Ash felt strange. He was used to excitement but this was a different sort. It roused feelings he'd never really felt before and he was unsure of how to proceed.  
'Maybe we will be alright out here. Maybe you're right, maybe they are just stories. We can just lie under this beautiful sky and watch the stars come out together'. Misty said. Her hand moved up his chest and she gazed in to his eyes.  
'Maybe we can do a different sort of poking?'  
Ash felt a twinge in his nether regions and a slight warm wetness spreading. He had been so absorbed in competitions and aquiring more pokemon he had neglected his manly urges and now it threatened to ruin this moment. He needed to address this situation before it got out of hand.  
'That sounds great!' He enthused. 'But first, I need to take a, uh, leak'.  
Misty giggled playfully at him.  
'Okay. You do what you gotta do. Try and find a good camping spot while you're at it too'.  
Ash smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, which was all he could manage without painting his trousers white on the spot. He then made his way in to the thick growth of trees to find a suitable spot to take care of business. If he cleaned his pipes right now, he wouldn't be so desperate later on. He was eager to impress Misty with his performance and wasn't going to take any chances.

He settled on a spot a few meters in to the forest. There was no clear view of the path and he felt secure. He undid his belt and cast off his backpack for freedom of movement. He reached down and set about his task. Shouldn't take too long, he thought to himself and was nearly at the point of no return when the snap of twigs brought him back down to earth, a dull aching in his balls. He turned and strained to see in the darkness.  
'Misty? Is that you? I was uh...just taking a leak. Not found a good spot for camping yet'.  
Silence roared in his ears.  
'Misty?'  
Ash, feeling a little uneasy reached down for his backpack, but it was nowhere to be found. He fumbled around the ground desperately feeling exposed. He needed his pokemon to aid him in his time of need but they were not forthcoming. Another snap of a twig, this time from behind him. He spun around and his trousers fell to his ankles, tripping him up. His face hit the soggy leaves on the ground and the smell of fresh dirt and decaying forest filled his nostrils. Then another sensation as he came out of his muzzyness. A tightening sensation around his neck, he gripped at it but could not get purchase. Someone was on his back, a tremendous weight, one he could not budge no matter how much he thrashed. His head was pulled back with brutal force, cutting off his air completely.  
His head began to swell and his brain pulsated, screaming out for oxygen and blood. He tried to reach out behind him, to grab anything but all he found was air, something his lungs couldn't find. He tried to scream but his ringing ears only picked up a soft gurgling. His vision was beginning to fade now from the outside in, he didn't have much time left and his burning skin and bulging eyes let him know it. Tighter, the grip was relentless and irresistible. Ash began to feel weak, useless.  
The darkness enveloped him as his lucky hat fell from his oxygen starved head and settled on the ground next to his now lifeless body.

The shadowy figue sat panting on top of his fallen prey. Hands locked in a crossed position holding the Poke-belt behind Ash's neck.  
Pokeballs were strewn about, the resident of each one completely unaware of what had just befallen their master. The figure relaxed his grip and fell back to recuperate after the one sided struggle. After a few moments of reflection the figure could hear a name floating on the breeze.  
'Ash? Aaash? Where are you? Aren't you done yet?'  
The soft, femenine voice filled the figures head and permeated his loins. He glanced over at Ash's body and smiled to himself. He reached for his trusty knife and set about his ghastly task.

Misty was beginning to get worried now. Ash couldn't have gone too far. Was he taking a shit or something? That would be the perfect anti climax to what had started off so promisingly. If he took much longer she feared the passions that had stirred up in her would subside and may not return. The combination of fear, uncertainty and loneliness had been a powerful aphrodisiac. She had to have him now, hell, anyone would do. She heard a rustling in the forest in the direction Ash had gone. He was playing games with her, she would play along.  
'Ash? I'm coming in! You'd better be decent, although it'd be better if you weren't'. She smirked.  
Misty ventured in to the darkness of the trees. She spotted his form just ahead. His lucky hat sat upon his boyishly ruffled hair.

'There you are! I was beginning to think you'd chickened out'.  
No response.  
'Oh I see. You need a little more encouragement?' She giggled.  
Misty slowly slid out of her braces, letting them snap softly down. She slowly removed her yellow top in that special impracticle way only girls do, then let it slide out of her fingers to the floor. She hugged her semi naked frame concealing her body, awaiting his response.  
Ash just stood there. Unmoving. Misty began to feel a little uneasy and beyond the haze of lust, looked at Ash a little harder.  
He didn't look right. He was much taller than she remembered and his body stood at an awkward angle. It was almost as if he was slouching, but he couldn't have been. His skin looked dull and...saggy. His eyes were different too, very squinty and set alot further back than they should be.  
Misty took a step back, Ash took a step forward in response. Then another. The closer he got to her the more her heart began to fill with dread. Something was wrong, it was right in front of her but her mind could not process it. Ash was naked and aroused, although his manhood and groin protuded much further than would seem right. He inched closer.

Then Misty's brain finally registered the horror presented in front of her. Some monster, some deviant was wearing Ash's skin and was now bearing down on her like some nightmarish puppet. She tried to scream but fear silenced her like a deathly hand over her mouth, she turned to run but found herself shackled by terror. The feind was upon her and a fist struck her accross the back of the head. She fell down face first in to the dirt, dazed. She felt a weight upon her, then another strike to the back of her head. Her grip on conciousness was as loose as the perpetrators grip on sanity and she was powerless to resist. She felt her shorts being removed and then her posterior being propped up. Then that awful feeling, the shame and terror of being penetrated by the double cock, with the necrotic condom that used to be Ash's junk.  
She'd never been in a threesome before and she supposed, through the mist of misery and pain, that this would count as her first and most probably her last. She faded in and out of conciousness, aware of the travesty that had befelled her but not fully feeling it. Her mind had shut down to spare her some of the pain but tears still streamed down her face, wetting the already damp ground. The stars were out in all their glory. This is not how she had envisaged the night to go.

The act was finished. The climax had been reached and devilish perpetrator lay on top of her, spent. He gentley kissed the back of her neck. Mocking her tenderly. She heard a clicking behind her, like something being taken off a belt. She gathered the strength to turn to look behind herself to stare in to the cold, dead eyes of her attacker. To scream at him with her now dull eyes so that hopefully he would feel some remorse, or anything at all. All she saw was Ash's crumpled skin basking her assailant in morbid anonymity. He was holding a Pokeball and regarding her with the look a science student gives a frog just before dissection.  
'Wh...why? How c...c...could you do this to us?'. Was all Misty could croak through her terror constricted throat.  
Ash's face skin distorted, giving a hint of a smile beneath. Then the demon lowered his hand and began to insert to the pokeball in to Misty's ravaged lady garden. The pain wasn't so bad. She couldn't really feel anything down there anymore, it was more the humiliation after the already horrific ordeal. She began to weep again and mustered enough strength to start to crawl, to get away. The figure stood up and observed in deathly silence. He let her get a few yards away before he drew in his breath, ready to utter the words that would end her suffering in the most spectacular and outrageous way possible.  
Misty looked behind her, suspecting what was about to be done, to plead with him not to do it. In the hope that he might have some ounce of humility in his body. But it was not so.

'ONYX!! GO!!!'

Misty's eyes opened wider than they ever had as she felt a surge of energy within her. In an instant, her body was torn to shreds as the rocky behemoth materialised from inside sending limbs and organs flying in all directions. Adding to all the colour the trees had already shed about the forest. The local pidgeys would be eating well tonight.  
The figure stood there, basking in the sanguine glory he had created. The Onyx looked about wildly, unsure as to why he had been summoned or why there was such a mess everywhere. Where was his master? And why did Ash look so strange? It's questions went unanswered as he was returned to his pokeball, until the next time.  
The figure shed his gory disguise, collected anything that was useful from his quarry and returned to the shadows from whence he came.

Later, Pikachu emerged in Poke hospital. His friends were all there. Charazard and Squirtle looked to him for answers but he had none. He spent long hours and days until his eventual re-adoption wondering what had happened to his master, his friend. But no one knew.  
No one but Psyduck. He had sensed it. He never said anything and no one paid attention. He just sat there, gently weeping.


End file.
